M416-09
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Drarry - Harry rend visite au prisonnier M416-09 la veille de sa mise à mort. Pourra-t-il changer le destin de celui qu'il a apprit à connaître malgré les difficultés ?


**Auteur** : Lily Elebore Michaels

**Disclamer** : Tout le merveilleux univers qu'est Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling qui en détient tous les droits. Je ne suis détentrice que de l'histoire.

Cette petite fiction m'est venue à l'idée alors que je m'ennuyais. Je la trouve mignone et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous la partager. Elle n'est pas l'égal de grandes fictions, mais elle devrait vous donner un petit sourire, ou au moins faire un petit effet.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Le hall d'entrée grouillant de fonctionnaires cessa brusquement de faire du bruit lorsqu'un homme s'avança vers les ascenseurs. Comme si le temps s'était figé, plus personne n'osa bouger jusqu'à ce que le monsieur disparaisse dans un élévateur vide.

Le visage impassible d'Harry Potter s'effrita lorsque les portes furent refermées. Il s'adossa à une paroi tandis que d'une main il saisissait une languette au plafond. De l'autre, il s'essuya le front.

Il détestait cette célébrité post-Voldemort. Vaincre le mage noir avait ses bienfaits pour l'Humanité, mais que du négatif pour Harry. Il était plus célèbre que jamais, devait subir l'assaut des journalistes perpétuellement depuis la victoire mais surtout : il avait donné la mort.

Il soupira lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta à son étage. Il reprit un visage impassible digne d'un grand héro et sortit d'un pas fier et confiant. Les couloirs sombres s'étendaient devant lui et il faisait froid, trop froid. Les détraqueurs s'en donnaient à coeur joie, visiblement.

Harry s'avança jusqu'au bureau du geôlier en tendant une autorisation spéciale du Ministre lui-même, permettant la visite d'un criminel possiblement coupable pour une durée maximale de six heures.

- Oui ? Grogna le géôlier, pas du tout impressionné par le prestige du sauveur.

- Numéro M416-09

L'homme parut surpris du choix d'Harry Potter, mais ne posa pas de questions et donna plein accès au vainqueur.

Une porte apparut au bout du couloir à gauche du geôlier. Harry remercia brièvement l'homme et s'avança vers la porte.

Le métal était glacial, dû aux détraqueurs qui devaient se trouver derrière chaque cellule. Harry ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra, dans une obscurité totale. À l'intérieur, Harry entendit du mouvement, un bruit de chaines et un gémissement sans doute causé par la limite possible qu'un prisonnier pouvait parcourir.

Le brun s'avança vers le gémissement et s'agenouilla au sol, son coeur tordu par la respiration sifflante du prisonnier. Harry fit apparaître trois choses : une chandelle allumée, un pichet d'eau et un plateau repas bien remplit.

- Mange s'il-te-plait, Draco.

Draco Malfoy trembla. Harry Potter était venu le voir et lui donnait à manger. Il s'avança vers le plateau et sans le moindre soucis d'apparence, mangea gloutonnement.

Harry l'observa. Il était maigre, la peau maladive et il était sale. Ses doigts tremblaient, ses cheveux pendaient mollement dans le vide et il portait un ensemble de jute crème, son numéro de prisonnier cousu sur le devant du chandail.

Lorsque Draco eut finit de manger et de boire, il s'assit contre le mur face au brun, tentant sans succès de reprendre un air digne.

- N'essaie pas de remettre ce foutu masque des Malfoy, Draco.

- Pour... pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi Draco ?

Le blond toussa. Bien qu'il ait mangé et bu, sa bouche demeurait pâteuse dû aux années sans parler.

- Pourquoi tu es là Potter ?

- Harry s'il-te-plait.

- _Harry, _alors ?

- Parce que tu vas mourir Draco.

Le regard de Draco Malfoy se voila instantanément et sans son masque, il fut facile pour Harry de lire toute sa détresse et sa peur de la mort dans son regard gris. Lorsque Draco laissa couler ses larmes, Harry s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Quand Harry ? Murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- Demain matin, neuf heures.

- Je... je n'ai rien fait Harry. J'ai juste... je voulais sauver ma mère...

L'esprit brisé de Draco fit arrêter le coeur d'Harry. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer le blond si défait, si affaiblit. Deux années d'emprisonnement avaient cet effet, il fallait croire. Surtout que le blond le laissait même le prendre dans ses bras, pleurer devant lui même.

- Je sais Draco. Je sais que tu n'es pas coupable. Je le sais plus que quiconque Draco.

- Aide-moi.

- Je suis ici encore quatre heures trente. Tu peux me parler, n'hésites pas.

- Je... on s'est rencontré il y a neuf ans. La première fois c'était chez Madame Guipure. Je m'en suis voulu... termina-t-il, songeur.

- Tu t'en es voulu pour quoi ?

- Parce que j'ai insulté Hagrid et que tu as commencé à me juger.

Harry acquiesça, se demandant où allait ces aveux.

- Quand tu as refusé ma main dans le train, je me suis mis à te détester, me haissant en même temps parce que tu avais brisé mes espoirs. Je me rend compte que j'aurais aimé être ton ami. Tout aurait été plus facile.

Draco pencha la tête, cachant son regard au brun, gêné par son aveu. Harry resserra sa prise autour du blond, tendant ainsi de le rassurer. Le blond frissonna et Harry prit cela pour du froid. Il fit donc apparaître des chaussettes et une couverture chaude qu'il enroula autour du captif. Il le serra à nouveau de son bras gauche, maintenant le cocon contre lui.

- Merci Harry, tu rends cette fin de vie incroyablement bonne. Es-tu ainsi avec tes amis ? Est-ce que c'est ça, le fameux amitié ?

- Oui Draco, l'amitié, c'est d'être là pour l'autre quand ça va mal, quand l'autre est au bord du gouffre.

- Alors je regrette. Je regrette de ne pas avoir connu ça.

Harry versa quelques larmes. Draco Malfoy était l'être le plus détruit qu'il avait rencontré. Derrière son masque, le blond était un sorcier qui n'avait jamais vécu, sinon sous les ordres de son père.

Le corps entre ses bras devint plus mou. Harry sourit tristement, mais garda le blond contre lui. Il pourrait dormir quelques heures. Le brun s'assoupit à son tour.

/.../

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Harry sursauta. Il était plongé dans le noir, la chandelle s'était éteinte. Draco se réveilla et gémit.

- Monsieur Potter, votre temps est écoulé !

- Non non non... murmura Draco.

Harry se releva, Draco le fit aussi. Le brun s'avança vers la porte. Le blond essaya aussi mais la limite de la chaine fut atteinte et il gémit de détresse.

- Harry, je t'en prie, reste... s'il te plait, non non non... Dit il en s'asseyant au sol.

- Draco...

Draco tomba au sol, ses larmes coulant à flots. Harry se retourna et le vit faiblement. Son coeur se figea complètement et il s'approcha du blond, lui tendant la main. Draco l'accepta et s'en servit pour se relever.

- Harry.

Il l'embrassa rapidement. Le baiser était salé, sans aucun plaisir puisque le brun devait quitter.

- Potter, sortez !

Harry regarda Draco, qui le regarda à son tour. Le brun hocha la tête, ce que Draco ne comprit pas et quitta.

Leurs doigts restèrent en contact le plus longtemps possible puis la porte claqua derrière Harry. Draco alla s'enfouir dans la couverture et pleura.

En six heures, il avait connu l'amitié, même s'il était endormit dans ses bras.

En quelques secondes, il avait espéré l'amour.

/.../

Harry à son tour regarda la porte derrière lui, où Draco se trouvait. Celle-ci disparut, pour réapparaître dans la prison du Ministère.

-L'exécution de Malfoy a bien lieu à 9 heures demain matin ?

- Oui, dans dix-huit heures précisément.

Le brun hocha de nouveau le tête. Il quitta l'étage de la justice.

/.../

Neuf heures sonna. Draco avait été prévenu à nouveau, la veille, de l'heure de son exécution.

Il se releva, huma une dernière fois l'odeur d'Harry sur la couverture et attendit. Il avait pleuré toute la nuit, maintenant il s'était résigné. Il allait mourir.

La chaine à son pied se détacha. La peur se mit à parcourir son corps à une vitesse folle. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière éblouit le blond, l'empêchant de voir l'homme qui le poussa à l'extérieur. Il tomba au sol sur le marbre noir du couloir de la justice.

- Malfoy, Draco Lucius. M416-09

Une main plus chaleureuse l'aida à se relever et il ouvrit cette fois les yeux lorsque la main passa sur le côté de son corps.

Harry le soutenait, en dehors de la cellule dans laquelle il vivait depuis deux ans.

- Draco, tu es libre.

Le blond sursauta et retint de peine et de misère les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Harry le guida vers le comptoir du geôlier qui lui tendit un coffre dans lequel toutes ses possessions se trouvaient. Il revêtit les vêtements, prit sa baguette et soupira. Ce n'était pas la sienne, puisqu'il l'avait perdue lors de la guerre.

- Je ne te forcerai pas à vivre Draco, alors tu as le droit de partir de ton côté, mais tu m'as fait réaliser hier que je n'aurais jamais pu vivre dans un monde où tu ne serais plus vivant. Alors voilà.

Harry déposa un bout de parchemin dans la main du blond. Draco le lit et sourit.

_1981 Godric's Hollow_

Draco déchira l'adresse et la brûla.

- Je te suis Harry.

/.../

Le soleil apparut à Draco et sa beauté fit briller ses yeux. La maison de Harry était baignée de lumière et le sourire de Harry valait toutes les peines du monde.

- Bienvenue à la maison Draco.

Le blond hocha la tête, heureux. Il sourit et s'approcha du brun, puis entra dans la maison, libre.

- Fin -


End file.
